


[Podfic] Important Angel Business

by kalakirya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of entangled_now's story</p><p>
  <i>Sam has no idea how Gabriel got his number.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Important Angel Business

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Important Angel Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151773) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Rating** : PG-13  
 **Length** : 27 minutes  
 **Download from the audioficarchive**[at the audioarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/important-angel-business-0)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Important Angel Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550618) by [margi_lynn (majoline)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/margi_lynn)
  * [Important Angel Business [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/704301) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads), [Sarshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi)




End file.
